degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Adam-Fitz Conflict
The conflict between Adam Torres and Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald began in Season 10. Conflict History Season 10 In Try Honesty (1), Adam witnesses Fitz breaking the hood ornament off of Eli's car. Then, Fitz looks at Adam and asks "What the hell are you looking at?" Adam replies "I'm trying to figure that out." Later, Adam gets shoved against the lockers by Fitz. Fitz goes over to him and asks "Have you figured what you were looking at yet?" Adam replies with a snarky comment "I'm still trying to process the smell." As Fitz is about to punch him, Eli defends him. After Fitz leaves, Eli tells Adam and Clare that he will not be the victim of bullying. Later, at the Dot, Eli goes over to Adam about how Fitz kicked him in the groin and they come up with a plan to get back at Fitz. They later see Fitz and they go over to him. Eli makes a deal with Fitz that if he promises to leave him and his friends alone, he'll make a fake I.D. for Fitz. Fitz agrees. Later, Eli and Adam go through a list of wanted criminals. Adam finds a picture of a criminal that is similar to Fitz. They later start making the fake I.D. In Try Honesty (2), at school, Eli and Adam head over to Fitz's fake I.D. Fitz tells them that as long as it works, he'll leave them alone. Later, while Fitz is being friendly with Eli and Clare, Eli tells Clare that he's gonna finish what Fitz started and then he leaves. Clare gets worried and goes over to Adam. She tells him that someone has to stop Eli but Adam tells Clare that she should stay out of it because Eli has something in store for Fitz. In My Body Is A Cage (1), Fitz and his friend Owen see Adam and Clare on the floor picking up tampons. Fitz and Owen ask Adam if he dropped something. Adam pretends that the tampons are Clare's and Clare covers for him. Fitz and Owen then walk away. Later, Fitz and Owen confront Adam at the bathroom. They tell him that they heard something from Bianca they try to force him to urnite in the urnial. When Adam refuses, they realizes that Adam is biologically female. They pick him up and throw him out of the bathroom, which causes Adam to thrown through the glass door. Then, Adam's step brother, Drew realizes what happened to Adam and confronts Owen and Fitz. Fitz and Drew began to fight. Adam tries to stop but Owen holds him back. Fitz then beats Drew and wins the fight. Owen lets go of Adam as he and Fitz walk away. In My Body Is A Cage (2), Mr. Simpson reveals to Ms. Torres that Owen and Fitz have been suspended for assulting Adam. In Purple Pills (1), at the Dot, Adam wants to make plans with Eli for guys' night. Fitz then comes in the Dot and overhears Adam's plans. He asks Adam "Don't you need guys to do that?" But Eli tells him to get lost. Eli tells Adam that he would love to but he can't because he has "homework." When Adam realizes that Eli was actually hanging out with Clare, he gets mad. Fitz sees Adam alone and invites him to sit with him. Adam is confused and says first Fitz was an enemy and now he's trying to be a friend. Fitz says that its a free country and that Adam can do whatever he wants. Adam then decides to sit with Fitz and have a friendly conversation. Eli goes over to confront them but both Fitz and Adam start to make fun of him which causes him to leave. In Purple Pills (2), Fitz and Adam are working out together in the gym. Adam tells Fitz that he wants to fight somebody. Fitz accepts it but tells him the rules of the fighting club. One, there is no fighting club. Two, don't tell anybody about the fighting club. Later, as Adam is waiting, Fitz appears with Bianca. He tells Adam that guys don't hit girls but Adam tells him that he's not a girl and runs off. Later, as Adam is waiting for Fitz, Eli confronts him about Fitz and Adam tells Eli that he was right about Fitz. As Fitz comes out of class, Adam punches him hard and has him fall to the ground. Fitz yells at Adam that he's going to fight him after school and Adam says he'll be there. After school, as Adam is waiting for Fitz, Eli comes over. He tells Adam that he has time to back out but Adam is determind to fight Fitz. Eli then decides to stay by Adam's side. Adam then gets confused and asks that shouldn't he be with Clare. Eli tells him that Clare doesn't get guys and that they stand by their sides. Later, Fitz appears. He and Adam start fighting. Eli tries to stop it but Fitz punches Eli in the lip, which starts to bleed. Meanwhile, while students are taking a test, Clare sets off a stink bomb which makes everybody evacate which then allows Eli and Adam to escape. In All Falls Down (1), Clare makes a deal with Fitz. She'll be his prom date if he promises to leave Eli and Adam alone. In''' Jesus, Etc. (1)''', Clare and Adam are at the Dot, talking about Eli. Then, they see Fitz working. Clare goes over to confront Fitz while Adam leaves. Trivia *Fitz also had a conflict with Adam's two best friends, Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards. *They are both friends with Bianca DeSousa. *Fitz got into a fight with Adam's stepbrother Drew. *Fitz had a crush on Adam's best friend, Clare Edwards. *Both were attracted to Fiona Coyne but only Adam had a relationship with her. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-02-08 at 10.59.37 PM.png th_degrassis10e15187.jpg Screen Shot 2013-02-08 at 11.08.09 PM.png Normal 1015 (130).jpg Normal 1015 (129).jpg AdamFitz1.PNG Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi